The Sorceress
Personal Real Name: Edith Guerrero Alias: The Sorceress Nickname(s): Black Witch, German Witch, Bloody Witch, Healer, and Black Forest Age: 28 (Immortal) D.O.B: June 17, 1871 Birthplace: Black Forest, Germany Language: German, Spanish, and English Current Residence: Black Forest, Germany Gender: Female Species/Race: Ghost Status: Dead Cause of Death: She committed suicide and came back as a spirit D.O.D: June 28 1899 Alliance: Slenderman Occupation: Curse Inducer Combat Weapon(s): Black chain Method of Killing: * Promises to heal, lures them into her lair, and kills * When spoken bad she curses them to insanity Goal/Reason to Kill: To make people become curse like her Power(s): * Curse Inducement * Chaos Magic * Spell Casting * Dark Arts * Mysticism * White Arts * Nature Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Healing Augmentation Personality CPhrase: I’m The Cursed One Theme song: Pure Imagination https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-p7xf6OEsg Hobbie(s): * Practicing spells * Writing in her book * Singing her lullabies * Healing the innocent Special Items: Her face paint, and lace chain Likes: * Magic * Books * Knowledge * Passion * Religion * Music Dislikes: * Destroying her books * Lies * Family * Germany * Fakers * Silence Fear(s): * Abandonment * Failure * Heights * Deep water * The Light Personality: * Serious * Clever * Manipulative * Creative * Cultured * Honorable * Logical * Wise Bio Backstory: Edith Guerrero was born from a witch named Olga, and a human father named Daniel. Soon after, her father died of unknown causes, which led Olga her mother to abandon her at a young age. Olga didn’t want to get attracted to Edith, in case if she was to die like Daniel. Edith lived in the Black Forest in Germany, for years, and years, defending herself from predators, and human interaction. Then, a couple found her, eating a deer and sucking the blood off of the body. The couple was horrified, but the woman came to her senses, and adopted Edith. Edith was taken under their wing, and since she did not have a name, they named her Edith after the woman’s dead grandmother. However, when she was brought in to the family, the siblings hated Edith, due to her weird personality, and how different she looked. They always gave her the cold shoulder, because they had a feeling she was a witch. Especially, since she had black hair, and green eyes, while the rest of the family had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Her foster parents turned a blind eye, when Edith began to get abused by the siblings. The parents would see it, but the siblings would always blame Edith for hurting them. Because, the siblings had the parents wrapped around their fingers, the parents also began to abuse Edith. In her early years, she would sleep in her own room, and dine with the family. However, as she got older, she slept in the basement, and ate only scraps of their leftover food. She felt cursed, because she was different, and now she knew that she had magic in her blood. Accidentally, Edith was able to curse Ava her foster sister to have night terrors for a week, and she was able to heal small animals she found in the road, nearly dying. To get away from the injustice, she fled from her town, and then by fate, she was able to find the Black Forest. The place where she was born in, and lived in when she was younger. An unknown woman came up to her, and because the unknown woman was a witch, she knew Edith was a witch herself, so she was her mentor. As, Edith became stronger in her magic, the unknown woman revealed to Edith, she was Olga, her mother. Edith grew angry, and was disgusted by her actions. She wanted to get more powerful than Olga, hoping to kill her. But, Olga told her, if Edith was to commit suicide, she would be unstoppable, and become more powerful than her mother. Edith did not want to die young, so she started to murder animals, humans, and anything that would aid her to become powerful. She used their blood to feed her, and her powers. After the death of her foster family, which she took part of, the town she used to live in, started to get worry about their life. The town began to notice that a witch was about to curse their town, which was Edith, so they began to worship her, to make sure their town wasn’t her target. Due to the worship, she came more powerful. Her mother Olga, grew jealous of this, and decided to manipulate Edith to commit suicide, so Olga can get the glory. However, due to her foolishness, when Edith committed suicide, Edith knew her plans, and came back as a ghost. She cursed her mother to death, and then decided to do the same to anyone, who dare spoke her name. A year later, she started to meet other people who were like her. She met Slenderman, and Melinda, who were on the similar path as her. She also met Kitsune, when word of mouth, came that a witch could heal anything. Sadly, she was unable to heal Kitsune, but mostly she curses now. Occasionally, she would heal other people, and other Creepypastas, however due to her past, she is still filled with darkness, and chaos. To this day in Germany, people could hear her screams, and curses. Whoever, hears her screams are destined to die the next day. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None Family: Her mother Olga, her father Daniel, Foster mother Anna, Foster father Garrett, and her foster siblings Ava, Dell, and Marcus Allies/Friends: Slenderman, Melinda, and Kitsune Rivals/Enemies: Zalgo Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Light tan Eyes: Green Height: 5’8 Weight: 145 Body Type: Curvy Outfit: Black with gold trimming dress, black feather collar piece, and dark purple with gold cape Accessories: Skull earrings, and her Emerald skull headpiece Distinguishing Features: Black face paint, and her black claws Physical Disorder(s): N/A Abilities/Strengths: * Magic * Strength * Cursing * Survival skills * Potion making Weaknesses/Faults: * Speed * Agility * Can’t relax * Hesitate * Dominate * Fearful * Endurance Stats • Intelligence: 9 • Strength: 8 • Speed: 5 • Agility: 5 • Endurance: 6 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 8 • Tolerance: 8 Facts/Trivia * Is of German/Spanish descent * Mother is a witch while father is human * Her mother was her mentor * Her father died of unknown causes * She was dubbed The Sorceress by the Germans * She had a crow as a pet * Known for drinking blood and eating animals raw for more power * Wrote 15 spell books for Witchcraft * Dubbed, “Protector of Witches” * Murdered over 150 people for power * Known for cursing others * Met Slenderman, when she traveled in Germany * Her and Melinda met when she was in an unknown town * Kitsune came to her for a cure for her insanity * Dislikes Zalgo for his intentions * Enjoys healing other Creepypastas who she deems worthy * Would rather curse everyone in the whole world, but chooses not too * Her creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Healer Category:Anti-Hero Category:Adult Category:Ghost Category:Immortal Category:Manipulator